Tarpaulins are used for a variety of purposes, where they are exposed to wear, tear and dirty environments. Tarpulins are often very big and heavy, and a tendency towards even bigger sizes may be noted, for example tarpaulins with a width of 8 m or more and a length of 20 m or more.
There is a need to handle tarpaulins for washing or cleaning or for inspecting them on large backlit surfaces. In washing machines or inspection machines, the tarpaulin may be attached or connected by means of clamp devices to a beam assembly, which moves the tarpaulin mechanically through the machine.
The basic requirements on such a beam assembly is that it shall be able to carry the great weight of the tarpaulin (for example 600 kg or more) without excessive deflection, at the same time as it shall have the ability to move in the machine and thereby to bend at a direction change.